Twisted Strings Of Fate
by GuardianOfTheThunder
Summary: Egotistic and deadly. Cold and deadly. Reckless and deadly. Three different descriptions for three different men who carved their way into Sakura's life through blood and force. Now, who was she to choose to get to that happy ending? But the question is, will there be a happy ending? AU OOC
1. Chapter 1: The Cursed Seal

**A/N:** Hello again. Finally, I have decided to release this new story just in time for Valentine's day. This is actually inspired by one of my favorite mangas which I have read when I was still in high school (i'm in post graduate classes now), but I could still remember the story so vividly, and how I wished for it to have a different ending. That's the reason why I came up with this fanfic using Naruto characters because I love that anime as well (haven't read the manga yet).

 **Other notes:** Once again, this story is in modern AU with a little OOC on some of the characters. It is also rated M because future chapters may contain explicit sexual content and violent themes. All characters are in legal age, with Genma as the oldest at 25 years old, followed by Kakakashi at 23, and all the main characters at 18. Pairing is still undetermined. We'll soon see as the story goes. As for the venue, it was imperative that Sakura be a citizen of another country, so in this fic she'll be from Mist (this is due to personal reasons-I just love misty mornings), while the rest of them are from Konoha.

 **Updates:** will be every **Wednesdays** unless there will be circumstances which will prohibit me to post on that day, or prompt me to post earlier than expected.

 **Disclaimer:** This fanfic is inspired by Mayu Shinjo's Dragon Lord's Mistress as well as Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto.

I do not own the characters mentioned in this story unless otherwise mentioned. This work is a product of my imagination accompanied by the beautiful work of Shinjo-san. Any resemblance to real persons, places, events and circumstances are purely incidental.

Thank you for reading.

Enjoy the ride.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Cursed Seal**

* * *

 _Somewhere in Kirigakure..._

"Good job today as well, Oji-san. You had a lot of customers." Sakura answered with a smile as she kept the rags inside her apron before removing it from her body.

"Yes, yes. The shop wouldn't have survived without your help. Oh, and before I forget, take this home Sakura-chan. I've been making you work hard for the past few days; this is the least I could do for you until pay day comes up."

The old man held a bag of take out from his shop and handed it to Sakura. When she took a peek inside, there was a take-out bowl of ramen and other groceries that would last for a few days. This was indeed a great help as she was short on cash lately because school projects had been piling up.

"Thank you so much Oji-san! Will it be okay if I head home now? Need to study for a quiz tomorrow. Hehe." She requested, dragging the sole of her shoe on the ground whenever she was too embarrassed to say something.

"Of course! Of course! Go ahead, and take care, Sakura-chan."

"I'll head home then, Oji-san. See you tomorrow! You too Ayame nee-san!" Sakura called as she happily dashed outside the shop and on the streets.

Teuchi's gaze followed her out until he could no longer see her frame.

"She doesn't look like it but it must be hard for her." Ayame, the shop owner's daughter said while wiping her hands on a clean cloth after doing the dishes.

"Yes. That's why I'm going to help her in any way I can. Sakura-chan's like a second daughter to me. I know she's a strong girl, but I know she has it tough."

* * *

Three years had passed since Sakura considered herself an orphan. Her mother died of cancer while her father's whereabouts were unknown.

For years she had been living on her own. Getting herself into any job she could while studying just to pay for the house her mother tried so hard to keep, as well as the debts she incurred just to pay for her mother's hospital bills.

She was now in her senior year, and she was pondering on whether to stop studying for a year or two after she graduates so she'd be able to save money for a university education.

She really wanted to become a doctor ever since she was little, and her want for such a degree intensified when her mother became ill. However, in order to enter into a good medical school, she needed money, good grades, and a sparkling recommendation from her teachers.

Good grades, and recommendation, she could probably have, but money... She sighed.

Would she be qualified for another scholarship? How about the miscellaneous fees? Those were quite expensive, she thought again as another sigh escaped her lips. But she squared her shoulders and clenched her hands.

 _'Right. I've made up my mind. I'm going to work and save first, then I'll think of the next step. There's only a few months left, after all. I can do this. I've been doing this for the past three years. I can survive.'_ Sakura fiercely thought, fist gripping the bag she held as she started laying down her plans for the next two years of her life when suddenly, somebody bumped her side, sending the take out bag she was holding sprawling on the floor.

"Ow! That hurt...Oh no! My grocer—mfgh!" She gasped when a hand suddenly grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth, and dragging her in a darkened alleyway.

 _'Noooo! Oh my god, I'm going to die! Nooo!'_

Behind that huge warm hand covering her mouth, she tried her best to groan and struggle her way free, tears slowly forming at the corner of her eyes when her efforts remained futile under such strong arms.

"Be quiet." The man ordered, stilling her movements by holding her close until she could feel the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck as well as the race of his heartbeat under his chest.

The man was also...what...afraid?

Sakura tried to take a peek at him, twisting her body ever so slightly to get a glimpse but she couldn't get a good look on his face. However, she was positive that he was hiding from someone because when she heard footsteps, he moved deeper into the alley and turned his body away from the opening.

 _Wait. Footsteps. People are coming!_

"Mmmfdggdhh!" She screamed helplessly, trying to make a sound, hoping to be saved but the man suddenly turned her—changing her position so that her back was on the wall, and his face was hovering above hers.

She gasped upon seeing a glimpse of him.

Dark tresses covered his face and deep charcoal eyes bore on her green ones making her knees feel like jelly because of the intensity of his gaze.

She still heard the footsteps. They were growing louder by the second, and she knew there were several people looking for him.

If only she could find the strength in her to scream. Unfortunately, she started feeling dizzy.

Sakura began breathing harder, as the weight of his hand and his body over hers became heavier.

"Mmmmpff..." She helplessly tried. Not really wanting to scream any longer but to be released from his grip.

She felt her eyes starting to roll at the back of her head, hands falling lifelessly at her sides, and when she felt like she was about to collapse because of suffocation, the man removed his hand over her face and kissed her.

 _'Huh? What?'_

With little consciousness left, she felt him grab her arms, draping it over his shoulders as he tilted her head to deepen the kiss, sweeping his tongue inside her mouth when she opened up to breathe.

 _'W-what is this feeling?'_

Sakura heard the sound of footsteps and shouting voices just right outside the alleyway from where they were hidden, but her mind was already too preoccupied with this mind-blowing kiss.

She felt herself responding to him—unsure about her movements, but it was easy to replicate the way his lips moved over hers as she felt his hand slip under her shirt, holding her in place as he run a thumb below the underside of her breast.

She gasped, and then he released her—head rolling on the side of his neck as she tried to catch the breath she thought that was going to leave her until she saw a weird marking on his skin.

 _Is that a tattoo?_

Sakura stared at the intricate markings in between the man's collar bone and shoulder. The markings seemed to glow even under dim light that she found her hand raising towards it, wanting to touch it—but he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

Then he fell on his knees, taking her with him when she realized that his beautiful face was contorted in pain.

 _Escape._ Her mind whispered, and she was right. She needed to escape. But when she held onto his right arm, trying to break free from the way her own right arm was tucked under his left—he let out a painful hiss.

That's when she realized that the man was hurt. Even more so when she felt the dampness on her palm from the way she grabbed him, and when she raised her hand for her to inspect, she saw the dark liquid staining her hand.

It was blood.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: A Thank You Kiss

**A/N:** Okay, since I'll be swamped with exams for the whole week, and this'll be the only time I'll have, I'll update early. :) Leave a note! ヽ(' ∇' )ノ

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Thank You Kiss**

* * *

"Wait here. We have to clean your wound or else it'll get infected."

Sakura said, leaving the stranger seated at the dining room to boil water on the stove and fetch the medical kit.

 _'What were you thinking bringing him into your house? People were looking for him! He might be a criminal or something! You saw the blood on his arm! It means he just got into a fight!'_

"Shut up!" Sakura hissed at her inner self. "How can I leave him? Have you seen the guy? He's lost a lot of blood!"

 _'I don't care. That man's dangerous and you know it!'_

"Well clearly I cant send him back out because he's already here." She started murmuring.

 _'If you get yourself killed, don't blame me for saying I told you so.'_ Her inner self deadpanned.

"Whatever. Shut up."

Shutting her inner self down, and taking the stuff she needed, Sakura reappeared in front of him, and placed the kit on the table as well as a basin of lukewarm water and a wash cloth.

"Uh, we have to take off your clothes." She announced but the man did't move.

Internal panic suddenly boiled from within her because she thought that the man was dead, but then he spoke.

"You should've left when you had the chance. You should've escaped."

Sakura felt chills run down her spine, not because of his words like what her inner self had been warning her, but because of his voice.

It was deep and cool, and it was as though it sent little tremors in the air surrounding them, intensifying the mystery surrounding the man.

"When a person needs help, I do what I can to help." She vaguely answered, and the man smirked.

"I'm a very dangerous person, woman."

The man uttered in that deep and cool voice he had, but Sakura only snorted. A shallow laughter escaping her lips.

"Please. You can't even walk straight." Sakura said, giving him two tablets of pain killers which he gladly washed down with the glass of water she placed beside him.

"And If I left you there, there's a huge possibility that you might be swimming in your own pool of blood by now—now, let's remove your shirt. I can lend you another one later."

Sakura helped the man take off his shirt, tugging at the neckline over his head and pulling the material off his arms after so as not to put further stress on his wound.

When she peeled the material away and inspected the gash on his arm, Sakura saw that the wound was quite deep, and that it might require stitches.

 _Oh god, I've only seen videos of this on the internet. And did a knife do this to him? It's quite deep!_ She mentally panicked, but her nervousness reached a whole new level when she caught a glimpse of his bare upper body the moment she started wiping the blood off his arms.

The man was lean built, and it was obvious even when he was slouched before her. He had wide shoulders and well-defined abs, and his skin—it was like velvet under her fingertips—so smooth and warm, and she could feel the ripple of his muscles under her touch.

Sakura hadn't realized that she was holding her breath when her thoughts were interrupted by his words.

"You've got such a small place." He said, looking around from where he was seated.

It's true that the house was small, having only two small rooms and one bathroom. The kitchen was also the dining area, and there was little to no space left for a decent living room, so yes, the house was small. But she didn't care, this was where she grew up, this was her home, and she wasn't going to tolerate anyone saying mean things about her home— _though it's true._

"Well I'm sorry for having such a small place—at least I have a house!" She exclaimed, dabbing a little too hard on his wound, drying it, and splashing a generous amount of alcohol on it.

"Shit! Fuck!" The man hissed.

"Ha! That's what you get for insulting the home of the girl who was considerate enough to take you in before you were eaten by stray dogs." She nagged.

"For a pink-haired woman, you've got such a morbid imagination, don't you? But it's true. My place is a thousand times wider than this. No. Wait. A million times wider, I should say."

 _What?! What?! A m-million times?! Who is this guy?!_

"Million times wider? Who are you?! A prince?" She asked, eyes widening by the second.

"No, but I'm close."

Sakura's mind was trying so hard to comprehend what the man was saying. Was it true? Is it possible that she's taken in a royalty under her roof? If so, what was he doing running around wounded? Will she be able to get...like a monetary compensation for helping him? Wait...if what he's saying was true, then he should be famous, right? She should've seen such a face in the television before, or papers, magazines...

 _'Ask him his name, moron. Don't just go assuming stuff.'_ Her inner self suddenly supplied.

"Uhm..." Sakura cleared her throat. "Come to think of it, I still don't know your name. I also would like to know how you got your wound, and why people were chasing you...but I guess that's too much, huh?"

"You're right. It _is_ too much because there are just some things better left unknown." The man vaguely answered.

 _Well, ain't that deep_. Sakura thought as she finished doing his stitches. It wasn't perfect but it was passable—just a few more and it'll be done...

"Fine. Then at least let me know the name of the person who almost cost me my dinner." She blurted out.

 _Gods, I'm still thankful that Teuchi oji-san sealed the bowl tight._ She thought, when the man spoke.

"Sasuke. My name is Sasuke."

Sakura was a bit taken a back. She didn't think that the man would actually tell her his name. Or is it an _alias?_

 _Sasuke. Hmm. Do I know a Sasuke? I dont think I've ever heard of that name before._ Her thoughts started running again as she busied herself on the first aid she was doing.

"There, you're done." She eventually announced, setting the needle and the scissors down on the table after wrapping her work with a gauze.

"Just make sure to not put unnecessary stress on it, and to clean it diligently. If you can do that, then you'll be fine." She instructed, smiling at him while she said all those.

"Oh, and my name's Sakura."

Sakura watched Sasuke flex his arm, probably testing if he could handle the pain.

"How is it? I can give you additional pain killers if you want." She started to get up when Sasuke's hand suddenly shot up to pull her back down.

In the blink of an eye, his lips were on hers and it took her a few seconds to gather her suddenly scattered thoughts.

"Waaaaah!"

Sakura pushed Sasuke off her, almost tipping herself back from her chair.

"W-w-why would you do that?!" She asked as she felt her blood rush to the root of her scalp. Sasuke chuckled.

"That's what you call a thank you kiss."

"A t-thank you kiss?! Gods! If you wanted to say thank you, then just say thank you! You do not kiss peopl-mmph!"

Sasuke kissed her again, purposely putting an end to her protests. At first she wanted to fight it, she really did, but the more he kissed her, the more she wanted it to last longer.

Sakura had been kissed before, but never like this. Never this intense, never so titillating.

She heard him whisper words...instructions, and she did her best to follow.

"Yes, like that...use your tongue...go deeper...wrap your tongue around mine."

Sakura loved it. She loved the feeling of it. The warmth of his lips, the way his tongue stroked hers...the way...

 _Wait. What's this? Why do I feel like..._

Suddenly, she felt herself slowly losing consciousness, eyes growing heavy by the second until Sasuke broke the kiss.

"W-what have you done? What did I just swallow?" She tried asking as her head started to loll, landing on the table with a soft thud.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, and thank you." He whispered. And behind heavy lids, Sakura watched Sasuke grab his shirt, put it on and walked away. Not even sparing her a glance as he disappeared from her small home.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

**A/N:** I would like to extend my thanks to all those who read, and sent reviews for this story. You guys are the best. Keep sending some love! This one's for you!

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Kidnapped**

* * *

Sakura woke up the next day with her cheeks pressed firmly on the kitchen table.

At first she wondered why she was there. Was she that tired so as not to reach the confines of her bed? And her dream? She remembered having a dream about a man with raven colored hair, and jet black eyes...

 _What was that all about?_ She thought as she blinked her eyes several times just to will the grogginess away—but the moment her eyes cleared and her gaze focused on the medicine kit with a basin of water on the side, she swore so hard that she even fell down on her chair because of utter shock.

 _Last night wasn't a dream. It was real._ She thought as she stared at the water spots on the ceiling of her home with the toppled chair lying beside her.

* * *

A week passed and Sakura subconsciously searched for the man named Sasuke.

Whenever a customer enters the ramen shop, her shoulders visibly sagged upon seeing that it wasn't the man she was looking for. This behavior of hers earned her a lot of concerned looks from the ramen shop owner, and his daughter, but they were too wary to ask her what's wrong. They knew this because it was in her nature to tell them that everything was okay, so they just let her be. Teuchi just made sure that he extended all the help he can offer through other things, hoping that one day, Sakura would decide to share what was bothering her.

But Sakura's search for the mysterious man didn't end at the ramen shop, she even made sure to check the alley way where they first met whenever she goes home from work. What's even worse was, during her morning classes, her mind drifted towards those dark eyes of his...and his lips...

 _'Waaaah! What's happening to me?! I need to stop daydreaming!'_ She mentally screamed as she slapped herself, not realizing that her friends were there, and they were watching her.

* * *

 _After class..._

"Sakura, you okay?" Tenten asked while they waited for their orders inside a quaint ice cream shop near the school.

"Y-yeah, Sakura. Is something bothering you? You know you can tell us." Said her other friend, Hinata.

"I'm okay! Really. It's just...there's a guy."

Hinata and Tenten looked at each other and simultaneously blurted...

"A guy?!"

"Who?"

Sakura sighed as she decided to let some of it spill because thoughts of this mysterious man kept bothering her. She knew she needed to share it with someone to let some of it off, and Tenten and Hinata were her friends since elementary school, so maybe it was okay...

"That's the problem. I don't know who he is. I only know his first name but that's all."

"Is he enrolled in our school?" Tenten asked, but Sakura shook her head.

"How about the internet?" Hinata asked afterwards.

"I tried. But I couldn't find the time to go to the computer lab to do a search...and you know I can't go to a shop, even if you just take up a minute, you pay the entire hour! And don't even ask about my phone." Sakura said as she brought out the small flip phone she had, handing it over to Tenten when her friend stretched out her palm.

Tenten studied the flip phone and spoke.

"Amazing, I thought these models had been wiped out already."

"T-Then let's use my phone!" Hinata chirped as she began rummaging inside her bag for the device.

Unlike Sakura and Tenten who got into the University through a scholarship, Hinata was among the students who was born rich and could afford the expensive tuition fees.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked as she watched Hinata bring her phone out. The screen glowed at her face when she tapped on it.

"Of course! What's his name?"

"Here, let me type it."

Hinata handed her smart phone over to Sakura when their orders came up. She started typing the character's for Sasuke's name in the search engine, when Tenten spoke.

"Wait. Is he even that famous for his name to appear on the internet?"

Sakura's mind wandered back to her memories of Sasuke during that night in her kitchen. If she remembered it correctly, he said his status was close to royalty so maybe he's really famous. But she kept that thought to herself as she pressed enter and stared at the rotating blue circle on the middle of the screen.

"Tenten, even if this guy's not famous, if he has a facebook or something, then he'd surely appear." Hinata explained.

"Here!" Sakura suddenly blurted when the search engine showed results. She was so engrossed on the picture which appeared that she tapped on it, oblivious of all the other articles that were previously shown.

The picture was extremely pixelated but she was sure that it was Sasuke because she could make out his black hair and pale complexion on the photo.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Hinata grabbed the phone from her, and stared at the screen. Tenten also joined her but there was a frown on her face as she took a peek.

"I can't see a thing. The wi-fi here is too slow."

"Wait. Look closely! It's rendering. Who's he in this picture, Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"The one in the middle."

"I can make out four more people other than your mystery guy." Tenten noticed while she squinted her eyes, trying to make out the faces on the blurred picture.

"Maybe he's a part of a boy band? Not that I know much about boy bands. How'd you know him, Sakura? What's his name?"

Sakura contemplated for a minute whether she'd tell them or not, and upon realizing that there's a great chance that she won't even ever see Sasuke again, she decided to share.

"Well, his name is Sas-"

"H-hey!"

Hinata suddenly exclaimed when a man clad in a black suit and tie grabbed her phone and tinkered with it. Tenten, being the feisty one in the group was already out of her seat, yelling at the man.

"Hey! Give that back! You don't have the right to do that! That's not yours!"

The man just looked at her fuming face through heavily tinted sun glasses before returning the phone to Hinata.

The screen said: _Browsing history cleared._

Then another man in an identical suit appeared, facing Sakura.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura was tempted to lie but the way these men looked at her gave her such an uncomfortable feeling that she ended up blurring the truth.

"Y-yes. Why?"

"Come with us." The man said, as he grabbed her arm and tugged her out of the chair, forcefully dragging her away. Sakura tried to fight back.

"Hey! Wait! Let me go! Tenten! Hinata!" She screamed.

"What are you doing?! That's our friend! Why are you taking her away!" Tenten demanded while Hinata scrambled her way to the counter to ask the cashier to call the police, but another man clad in a suit beat her to it.

"I suggest you girls shut your mouths and stay out of this. The same goes for everyone in this shop." Another man said after appearing out of nowhere.

He was also clad in black, but unlike the others, his was more of a trench coat, and there was an air of authority in him. And his face...it was a face that only appeared in nightmares. One you couldn't forget no matter how hard you try. Tenten and Hinata couldn't do anything but to bite their lips and tremble in fear.

The man towered over them because of his height, and the multiple scars on his face was enough to send chills down their spines. It was only thanks to one of the suit-clad men that they were able to escape his chilling scrutiny.

"Ibiki-san, the girl's already in the car. It's time to go."

Upon hearing what he said. The man named Ibiki turned, brought out a wad of cash, and threw it towards the cashier, and left.

"W-what just happened? T-they just took Sakura! Hinata we have to do something!" Tenten exclaimed, turning to her equally shocked friend.

When Hinata was able to calm her breathing, the only thing she could do was to shake her head in defeat.

"W-we can't do anything, Tenten. And I think that even the authorities can't do anything about them."

"Why? Who are they even to hold so much power over people?"

"I've seen guys like them before. I—I think they're loan sharks."

"Loan sharks?!"

Tenten couldn't do anything but to slump herself on the booth and stare at nothingness. She knew that their friend had incurred debts, but she had no idea that Sakura was so deep in them that even the big boss had decided to take her away.

"B-but she's working day and night just to pay for them." Tenten muttered. Disbelief lacing her trembling voice.

"I-I know. But it isn't enough." Hinata whispered as she stared at the toppled cup of ice cream that was previously held by Sakura.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Kyodaija

**AN:** In the anime,Kyodaija is the term used for the snake summons of Orochimaru, Sasuke, and all the others who have snakes for summons.

 **Kyodaija** pertains to the giant ones, while **Hebi** is what you call the regular ones. _At least that's what I've read. Lol._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Great Kyodaija**

* * *

Sakura was pushed a little too harshly inside the car, landing almost face first on the car seat.

She tried to escape but the doors were locked and there were men stationed outside the car.

Sakura started screaming inside when she couldn't formulate any other means to escape, but she soon stopped when she was joined by the man with the scarred face—Ibiki.

At first Sakura was startled by what she saw, abruptly shutting her mouth because of the shock that dawned on her upon seeing the man's face. But her mind was frantically screaming _'escape'_ so she soon got over the shock, and started demanding answers from Ibiki.

"Who are you? What do you want from me? Let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" Ibiki only looked at her, eyeing her from head to toe before he spoke with a sneer on his face.

"Tsk. He was right. You talk too much."

"Who's he? What do you mean! Who are you? Where are you taking me-mmphf!"

Sakura saw when Ibiki brought out a white handkerchief and covered her mouth with it. When his arms circled her, she fought—really fought hard because things like this always led to something so horrible that only thinking about it brought tears in her eyes. But the more she fought, the weaker she felt, until she realized that there was something that was sprayed on the handkerchief which made her eyes foggy, and her mind numb.

Sakura couldn't believe it. This had happened before. Why was it happening again? Wasn't once enough?

Unconsciously, Sakura started sobbing as she lost all feeling to her arms. She no longer had the ability to fight, even going as far as losing her voice because whatever chemical that was placed on the handkerchief was already taking effect.

 _'This isn't happening. Why is this happening to me? What did I do wrong?'_

Sakura couldn't stop the tears now. All she could do was cry as she slowly lost consciousness in the arms of the man who abducted her.

* * *

Sakura stirred, feeling the low rumble on her body.

"What?" She whispered to herself as she slowly got up, feeling a little dizzy from how she was positioned on a...

"What the—"

Sakura's breath got caught in her throat when her eyes caught sight of the view before her. Her gaze was met with clouds, district lights, and the—moon?

"Wow!" She whispered as she stared at the full moon that was so huge she thought she could reach it with her hands when Sakura heard someone speak.

"Finally, you're awake."

Sakura whipped her head towards the direction of the speaker. She knew that voice. She had begged the gods to allow her to hear that voice again and see his face.

"S-Sasuke?!"

 _'Oh my god, I'm dreaming.'_ She thought as she took in the sight of the man casually sitting opposite her. He was clad in an expensive looking suit, while he held a goblet of wine on his left hand. Sakura felt her cheeks warm because of the way Sasuke looked at her with those mesmerizing eyes of his.

 _'Yes. This is definitely a dream. That or I'm already dead, and this is my heaven. Hmm. Right. I think I deserve to be in heaven.'_ She thought again.

Sakura then decided to clear her throat in order to finally ask the question.

"I'm already dead, am I?" Sakura asked which made the man before her chuckle.

She frowned.

"Why are you laughing? If this isn't heaven then where am I?" She demanded.

"In my private jet." Sasuke casually answered, swaying the goblet he was holding.

"P-private jet?"

Sasuke nodded, and Sakura couldn't help but gape at him because of what he just said.

"I apologize if you're feeling a little uncomfortable. We will be arriving soon." He smiled.

 _What? Arriving soon?! Where?_ In all of Sakura's existence, this was her very first time riding a plane—and it wasn't even any ordinary plane, it was Sasuke's private jet plane.

 _'How rich is this guy? Gods! Maybe he's really of royal blood.'_ She wondered.

Sakura was nervous, but at the same time, she felt excited. She had never thought that things would turn out this way.

Does Sasuke know about the scary man who kidnapped her from the ice cream parlor? Where are they going? How long had she been in this jet? Why does Sasuke own a jet, and what was she doing in here with him? But most importantly, who is Sasuke?

She remembered their conversation on her kitchen from the last time. She remembered him telling her that there were things that were better for her not to know, and so keeping that in mind, she asked the simplest question she could think of—hoping to get at least a proper and simple answer.

"Uhm, Sasuke? I-I can call you Sasuke, right? M-may I ask where we're going?"

"In a few minutes we'll be landing at Konohagakure's International airport." He casually answered.

"K-konohagakure?!" Sakura exclaimed, hand flying to her chest in order to calm the frantic beating of her heart.

Everybody knew where Konoha was located. It was the central business district of the Fire Country which was among the top three richest countries in the world. It was also considered as the largest capital among all of the nation's capitals, and she couldn't believe that she'd be able to set foot in a place known as the land of milk and honey because of its riches.

"Yes. Why? Haven't you been there before?"

"I-I have never even been out of Kirigakure my entire life! Who are you really?!" Sakura couldn't help but ask when she felt a sudden pull on her stomach and realized that the plane was about to land.

"You'll know once we arrive." Sasuke said, smirking at her as though amused by her total ignorance of the things that were happening.

When the jet finally landed and the doors opened, Sasuke got out of his seat and ushered Sakura towards the exit.

Outside, Sakura saw an assembly of men wearing uniformed black suits. They were all lined up on either side of the red carpet that went as far as her eyes could see. Eventually, it ended at the side of a limousine where another man was waiting beside the car door.

 _'Oh my god this is a dream. I really am dreaming.'_ Sakura chanted, still disbelieving everything she saw. But her thoughts were cut short the moment Sasuke took his first step down then airstairs...

"Welcome home, Uchiha-sama! Welcome to Konoha, Haruno-sama!"

If not for Sasuke's arms around her waist, she may have already fallen over the airstairs and broke her neck because of the thunderous greeting they received.

No one had ever attached such high ranking honorary in her name, but that was not what surprised her, it was how these men bowed their heads to Sasuke as they pronounced their final greeting.

"Welcome back, Lord of the Great Kyodaija Organization!"

 _'Kyodaija? Giant snake? What?!'_ Sakura thought.

Mind racing in panic as she tried to absorb everything that was happening around her. She looked at the man who held her by the waist. Seeing Sasuke stand before these people, it felt as though he had the whole world in his hands. That, and she saw the wicked glint that shone on his eyes.

 _'Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?'_ She gulped.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: The Arrival

**A/N:** Just a reminder that this story is Rated M for a reason. Mild lemon straight ahead. Leave a note! XD

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: The Arrival**

* * *

Naruto came bursting through the huge double doors and found his brothers lounging in their extravagant living room.

He found Kakashi playing the grand piano, while Sai was busy painting Genma...who looked like he was sunbathing inside the mansion—with his clothes on. All eyes turned to him as soon as his grinning face appeared before them, stopping whatever it was that they were doing.

Naruto broke the news to them.

"Oi! Sasuke's back!"

"Well, won't you look at that. He's alive. Yey." Genma sarcastically commented.

"Don't be rude, Genma. He may be our brother, but he's still the head of the Kyodaija." Kakashi remarked.

"Well, you could've had it all if you didn't disappear the night before the _big_ coronation."

Kakashi stood up and moved away from the grand piano. He went to the bar and poured himself a drink, also handing one over to Naruto. The latter accepted.

"What's done is done, Genma. And Sasuke's doing a pretty good job as the head of the clan."

"Yeah. If he isn't being a spoiled brat. I heard Sasuke brought home the girl." Sai casually mentioned as he continued with his light brush strokes on the canvas.  
Genma on the other hand, shifted the senbon in his mouth, earning a glare from Sai, so he shifted it back to its original position and spoke.

"And so? What's new? That's typical of us. Bringing home women, fucking them, sending them away with a consolation prize after we get bored..."

"That's you Genma, not me." Naruto commented. "But don't you think this one's different? She's from a really far away country."

"Well, it was reported that this particular girl did save him." Sai stated.

"He wouldn't even have to be saved if he just followed the plan." Kakashi uttered, his voice full of mild irritation.

"Sasuke, saved? Puh-lease. You know how he is." Genma sneered. "And whether or not he sticks with the plan or not, he'll have it accomplished."

Kakashi shifted on his feet, twirling the bronze liquid in his crystal glass while he looked intently at Genma.

"So you're telling me, that he risked getting stabbed just to get to know that girl?"

Genma and Sai nodded.

"He may even have acted like a kicked puppy just so the girl would take pity on him." Naruto added, earning a solid glare from Kakashi, while the other two hummed their agreement. Then Sai added his last bits of thought regarding the matter.

"I could see him doing that. You know how we are. We do whatever it takes to get whatever we want."

But Kakashi wasn't convinced. He knew Sasuke ever since they were little, and it was not like him to act so reckless, even going to the extent of getting himself hurt just because of some lowlife from Mist.

 _Who was this girl anyway?_ He thought. Well, whoever she was, he hated her without question already...because whoever placed the Lord of the Great Kyodaija in danger, has no place in this world to live.

* * *

Sakura was spellbound.

From her private jet experience, to riding a limousine with a man she barely knew—everything fascinated her and scared her at the same time.

She was unmistakably in an unknown territory as series of lights and skyscrapers blinded her eyes. She thought Mist was already a successful country, but it was nothing compared to the extravagance that Konaha has. Her eyes couldn't help but follow the passing lights of the city, admiring the multitude of colors that flashed before her sight— then she felt Sasuke's gaze at the back of her head.

When Sakura turned to look at him, he was indeed staring at her, eyes full of amusement, accompanied by an almost imperceptible smirk of his beautiful lips.  
He looked at her like someone who looked at a lost puppy. She blushed.

"S-sorry. Everything still feels like a dream to me."

"Is that so?" Sasuke whispered under his breath, smirk widening as though he thought of some incredulous thing to do.

"Sakura?"

"Y-yes?"

"Sit on my lap."

"What?!" Sakura shrieked.

 _'Is this guy out of his mind?'_ She hissed, but her inner self thought otherwise.

 _'Do it. You've done so many impossible things today, why limit yourself now?'_ It whispered before it laughed hysterically like some demon inside her.

She had not made a move on her spot so it somehow made Sasuke think that she needed some kind of "encouragement."

Sakura watched as he shifted on his seat, reached out for her until for some unimaginable reason, she ended up sitting on his lap—straddling his waist, her chest only inches away from his lips.

Her eyes widened in shock, until her gaze locked with his.

 _'T-this is definitely a dream.'_ She whispered to herself, breath catching on her throat as she slowly started to lose herself on his deep onyx eyes. She tried to get off him but Sakura felt his warm hands knead gentle, coaxing motions on her hips, and since she was still wearing her school uniform, her pleated skirt had already hiked up to her thighs, exposing an extensive amount of skin.

"S-Sasuke..." She whispered, hands gripping his shoulders, as she tried to subdue the deep blush that was creeping to her cheeks. But the way he stared at her with those deep jet black eyes of his—it undoubtedly sent delicious chills down her spine.

It enthralled her, bewitched her, until she felt herself slowly succumbing to his spell.

Sasuke slanted his head to the side, ordering the driver to raise the panel, lips quirking into a devilish smile as the panel slid shut.

 _'Oh god.'_

Sakura felt his hands slide under her skirt which reflexively had her knees slamming shut, until she realized that such movement was a bad idea because she ended up gripping Sasuke's waist with her legs.

"S-Sasuke, stop. P-please." She stuttered, but as she whispered those words, his hands were already tracing the lining of her panties covering her ass, making her huff breath after breath as she tried to get a grasp on the heady, inexplicable stirring she suddenly had in her stomach.

 _'W-what's this? I_ — _oh gods, what's happening_? _...'_ Even her mind refused to form a valid explanation of what she was feeling. Then she felt his warm lips on her throat. She gasped.

Sakura found herself shutting her eyes to savor such a stimulating sensation, unconsciously tilting her head to the side giving Sasuke more access to the length of her neck.

The hand that was gripping his shoulders had shifted to the back of his head, letting her fingers sink into his soft tresses as he continued to shower her neck with soft butterfly kisses while the hands on her behind had slowly started to knead her flesh, warm hands slipping inside her flimsy undergarment, spreading her on top of him. She moaned.

"Gods, Sakura. You smell so good." Sasuke whispered, which made her shiver as she bit her lip to stifle another moan that wanted to escape.

Deep in the recesses of her mind, Sakura knew that this was wrong. Hell, she was never an easy woman to begin with, and she barely knew the guy! But the way Sasuke massaged her under her skirt while his lips and tongue lathered warm kisses on her neck made her mind melt into a puddle, and her usually strong will power crumbled into dust.

Sakura wanted to do something but she seemed paralyzed with how Sasuke made her feel, and as though feeling her struggle, Sasuke started to slowly guide her hips in a slow grinding motion on top of him.

The instant Sakura felt her still clothed sex rub into something that was long and hard, relief had washed through her that she continued with the rubbing motions. She felt Sasuke's hands go back to her behind, kneading her, cupping her, then slipping his fingers inside her panties once more to tease the spot closest to her core. He groaned.

"Mmm. Do you know how wet you are, Sa-ku-ra?"

Sakura whimpered as she felt his hot breath on the shell of her ear. When Sasuke's hips jerked up, she gasped and let out a long moan as the bulge in his pants rubbed on her harder.

She didn't need to pretend and play innocent about the thing she was grinding on. She had spent so much time reading medical journals on human anatomy accompanied by extremely erotic novels to know that the one giving her relief was his package...and he was impressive.

"Do you still think that this is a dream?"

Sasuke whispered as he flirtingly dipped the tip of his finger in her slit.

"Mmm...S-Sasuke...stop, P-please." She begged, but she heard him chuckle.

"Do you really want me to, Sakura? Because the devil knows I want to do more."

Sakura's eyes snapped open when she felt Sasuke's warm mouth on her breast. Enclosing one clothed nipple in his mouth as his tongue prodded the swollen nub behind thin scraps of cloth.

Probably feeling impatient, Sasuke lifted his right hand and tore the front of her uniform, roughly pushing her bra upwards as he connected his warm lips to her now naked breast.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

"Do you still want me to stop?" He teasingly whispered as he sucked on her nipple hard, while his right hand massaged and played with the other. Sakura helplessly shook her head in defeat.

 _'God, it feels so good!'_ She thought as her grinding intensified, trying her best to reach the release her body had never felt.

Sasuke's finger continued to work on her, rubbing her own juices on her nether lips, refusing to penetrate her further.

Sakura squeezed her eyes, whimpering on top of him because she wanted more.

Her body was on fire, and this new incredible feeling had her losing her mind that she allowed some stranger to do these scandalous but amazing things to her.

Sakura felt his finger increase its speed and she knew she was close.

She held on to him tighter, letting him bury his handsome face on her breast as she chanted his name over and over until her head snapped back, thighs trembling and squeezing shut while her mouth opened in a silent scream.

She came.

* * *

Sakura lay spent and disheveled on top of Sasuke, face buried on the crook of his neck as she tried to catch her breath.

She felt him rub soothing motions over her back allowing her to snuggle to him closer, until she saw that same tattoo-like-mark on his skin. Before, she thought that the mark was black with hints of green, but now that she looked closer, she realized that the tattoo glowed a deep red.

Sakura found herself wanting to kiss it, but even before her lips could touch his glowing skin, Sasuke suddenly lifted her off him, throwing him his coat, as he fixed his own suit.

"Wear that. Konoha is a little chilly at night, and I believe you wouldn't want to walk around in that."

Sasuke pointedly looked at her chest, prompting her to look down. She gasped as a blush bloomed at the center of her chest, up her neck, then to her cheeks.

Her uniform had been completely ruined.

Sakura hastily wore Sasuke's coat and covered herself with it when a tap came at the sedan's window.

"D-did we just arrive?" She stupidly asked as she saw a lazy smirk form on Sasuke's lips before opening the car door.

"No. We've been in here for quite sometime now...oh, and Sakura? You're so beautiful when you cum."

Sasuke then stepped out, and was greeted by more men clad in black suits while she was left inside the limo as her blood spiked to her brain.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: The Fairy Tale

**A/N:** And I'm also back for TSOF! Weeeeee! ≧◡≦

The last update was last March 15, and I am soooo sorry! But I'm back now, and I'm ready to continue this story. ヽ(' ∇' )ノ I do hope that I get to update fast because I've been gone for a while. And thinking about it now, this story kinda excites me. Hihi.

For those of you who have waited for me patiently, I thank you so much from the bottom of my heart.

I am so glad to be back. Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy! (◠‿◠✿)

 **Other notes:** Once again, this story is in modern AU with a little OOC on some of the characters. It is also rated M because future chapters may contain explicit sexual content and violent themes. All characters are in legal age, with Genma as the oldest at 25 years old, followed by Kakakashi at 23, and all the main characters at 18. Pairing is still undetermined. We'll soon see as the story goes.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: The Fairy Tale**

* * *

 _"Wear that. Konoha is a little chilly at night, and I believe you wouldn't want to walk around in that."_

 _Sasuke pointedly looked at her chest, prompting her to look down. Sakura gasped as a blush bloomed at the center of her chest, up her neck, then to her cheeks._

 _Her uniform had been completely ruined._

 _Sakura hastily wore Sasuke's coat and covered herself with it when a tap came at the sedan's window._

 _"D-did we just arrive?" She stupidly asked as she saw a lazy smirk form on Sasuke's lips before opening the car door._

 _"No. We've been in here for quite sometime now...oh, and Sakura? You're so beautiful when you cum."_

 _Sasuke then stepped out, and was greeted by more men clad in black suits while she was left inside the limo as her blood spiked to her brain._

* * *

When Sakura stepped out of the car, she saw the man who abducted her earlier that day in the ice cream shop, but the man didn't seem to notice her presence at all as he led Sasuke inside the huge building.

She looked around, admiring the grand lobby as she tried to keep up with the two. She clutched Sasuke's coat tighter around her until they finally reached the elevator and stepped in.

 _This was probably what they called a five-star hotel_. She thought, because everything that her eyes caught sparkled under the illumination of the crystal chandeliers.

"If you need anything, Uchiha-sama, we'll be down here." Ibiki said, bowing to him as Sasuke stepped in, and she—falling into step beside him.

Sakura had experienced being in an elevator before. But those experiences were only until the fifth floor that's why by the time the digits read twenty, she could no longer hold herself straight as a wave of vertigo hit her the more they ascended.

"We're almost there, Sakura." She heard Sasuke whisper as she felt a hand pull her close. Allowing herself to use the side of his body for support.

When the elevator doors opened, Sakura was met with what looked like a green house because the room was filled with beautiful potted plants, giving so much life to a room that was basically nothing but concrete and glass.

"This is beautiful..." She whispered in awe and was about to touch one of the flowering shrubs but Sasuke had already pulled her further inside.

If Sakura thought that the lobby looked fancy, it was nothing compared to the lavishness of the room she was in. However, that wasn't what caught her eyes as her gaze fell on the wide expanse of glass showing her the sparkling night lights of Konoha.

"Wow." She whispered under her breath as it just finally sunk in that she was indeed in another country, another place. One that was so far away from home.

She touched the cool glass separating her from the city, still unable to believe that this wasn't a dream, when she felt Sasuke tug at the coat she was wearing, prompting her to cover her body with her hands once more as he successfully removed the material.

"W-wait, Sasuke. What are you doing?" Sakura asked, startled, as her mind flew back to the incident inside his limousine. But Sasuke only stepped away, depositing the coat on one of the sofas as she watched him snap his fingers and three uniformed maids immediately entered the room.

"Let my servants assist you to get changed, Sakura. We're going to a party."

 _'What? A party?'_

Sakura wanted to ask him more about the party they were going to but she was already whisked away by the three uniformed servants towards a huge bathroom where a hot bath filled with rose petals and fragrant oils had already been prepared for her.

When she was done, she was ushered inside another room where three women not in maid uniform were waiting for her.

"Good evening, Sakura-san. We have been called by Uchiha-sama to style you tonight. Please sit here."

The woman, who was the tallest among the three, led on a high chair facing a gigantic vanity mirror. As soon as she was settled, the three of them started working on her.

One worked on her hair, blow drying it and brushing its long strands, pulling it up on a pony tail, tucking most of it under a hair ornament which seemed to be made of crystals.

The other was in charge of her make up, her hands working swiftly and gently over her face, and when Sakura took a peek, she saw that the palette used on her were shades of pink and nude.

The make up artists spent a considerable time doing her eye make up because she kept on tearing up while she drew a perfect cat eye on her and finally dusting her lips with lipstick of two colors. A lighter shade of pinkish nude on the outer part while a plum colored one on the inner part which made her lips look pouty even when she didn't try.

The last tended on her nails, dipping her hands on paraffin wax before trimming her nails and painting it a clear natural shade.

When they were finished, she was asked to stand up as the servants brought in a beautiful, blood red gown with intricate embroidery that sparkled under the light.

"Let us help you change into this Sakura-san. Uchiha-sama said that this color would greatly complement your fair skin."

"H-he said that?" She asked, and they nodded as they disrobed her and helped her put on the dress.

Sakura was deeply embarrassed because never in her life had she worn underwear that was so provocative looking. But the moment they zipped the dress up, Sakura felt as though the gown was made especially for her as it perfectly hugged her modest bust but accentuated her other assets because of its cut.

The dress was sleeveless with a Chinese collar and a relatively high slit on the side. It also had gold as its accent and Sakura couldn't help but stare.

At first she thought that the patterns looked like snakes, but looking closer, she realized that they were Chinese dragons which sparkled every other way whenever she moved.

"There. Uchiha-sama is waiting for you in the living room Sakura-san. It was very nice working with you."

The three women bowed as she was once again ushered outside the room.

Before she left, she was able to catch a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror, and gasped as almost didn't recognize herself.

She had never put on make up nor dressed in something as expensive as her gown, but tonight was a different night. It really felt like a fairy tale, and that she had finally become a princess.

 _'Tonight. Just for tonight. Let me enjoy my time with Uchiha Sasuke.'_ She thought with a smile.

When she met with Sasuke on the living room, he was already dressed in a brand new suit-the color of midnight, and when she looked upon his eyes, there she saw what seemed like a burning desire for her, and it warmed her body as her thoughts traveled back to their time inside his limousine.

He closed the distance between them.

"You look really beautiful, Sakura. Just like a princess."

And he was right. She indeed felt like a princess as he held her hand and slowly brought it to his lips, planting a warm tender kiss on the back of her palm.

They were inside the elevator once again, and Sakura thought that they were going in another place, but the elevator doors opened just a few floors down as rows of men clad in black suit welcomed them and ushered them inside what looked like a ballroom hall.

When the doors opened, Sakura was blinded by the glaring lights of the high chandeliers and was deafened by the booming applause of the guests inside.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-sama. All of us here have wished for your safe return. To your side must be your savior. Haruno-san."

Sakura couldn't hide the surprise in her face when her eyes met all the extravagance that surrounded her. Numerous beautiful people came and went as they greeted Sasuke. Women who were far more appealing and sophisticated made sure to give Sasuke's cheek a kiss.

For a moment she felt stumped. Yes, she did look like a princess but it was nothing compared to everything and everyone she was seeing now. But Sasuke casually raised his hand as he held her firm beside him, and the room gradually fell quiet.

"I would like to thank everyone who has come here tonight. Tonight is indeed a special night because we have all come together in order to thank my savior, Haruno Sakura, who will become my woman."

The room which was once quiet suddenly burst into an uproar because of the sudden news that Sasuke broke. Even Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard.

Was this man crazy?! She couldn't even hold a candle against any woman present in the party, and yet…Sasuke just labeled her as his, and his alone.

"W-what?! Are you out of your mind?!"

But Sasuke only chuckled.

"It's what I want, Sakura. And what I want, I get. Power, money, you…name it, and I could get it in the snap of my finger.

Sakura couldn't believe it. If this man had so much power then…then…she was indeed lucky to have fallen into his arms.

 _'Tonight. Just for one night. Let me enjoy the magic that is sure to fade in the morning. Kami-sama, if this is a dream, then please...please…don't wake me up yet. Please grant me a happy ending.'_

That night, Sakura allowed herself to be led by Sasuke around the palace-like room. She even surprised him by speaking several different languages so it was a little easy for her when Sasuke introduced her to some of the guests.

 _'Phew. Those language electives sure helped.'_ She thought with a smile.

However, there were various pair of eyes that weren't happy because of the turn of events, and one of them was Kakashi who had a particular distaste towards the woman.

Kakashi raised his hand and one of the men clad in a black suit immediately came to his aid.

"Tell the boss that we're waiting for him inside the conference hall. There are things that are needed to be discussed."

"Understood, Kakashi-sama." And the man abruptly went to deliver the command.

"Aw. Kakashi. Do we really have to? Can't we at least enjoy the party first?" Genma complained while two beautiful women who were tucked under his arms chuckled because of his little pout.

"Oi! Did ya hear? Did ya hear? Sasuke just claimed that woman! Hmm. This is going to be interesting." Naruto muttered.

"Interesting? How so? Because our brother has an exotic play thing? Well, if you put it that way then I guess you're right." Sai nonchalantly said as he sipped the dark liquor in his glass.

But Kakashi had enough. He was usually a patient man but this night seemed to drain all the patience he had in him. And so, with a cold, commanding voice, he said…

"Enough of the idle talk. I hate wasting time when there so much more that needs to be done. Let's go." Kakashi ordered as he made his way out the door after seeing the man he asked to deliver the message had already done his part.

Genma sighed as the three of them followed Kakashi out the door.

"Why does he always have to kill the mood?" He muttered under his breath.

"We should probably gift him with an excellent woman tonight. Maybe that's what he needs." Sai contemplated.

"Well, he's probably not happy about the food. The oysters didn't taste right tonight. Maybe we should fire the cook?" Naruto absent-mindedly commented as he trailed behind his brothers towards the conference room. But before his exit, he couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the woman whom Sasuke brought home with him.

 _She was indeed quite a beauty. Maybe things will really be interesting from now on._ He thought.

* * *

 _TBC_


	7. Chapter 7: No Return

**A/N:** I have that habit of writing my heroines as feisty and powerful, but not powerful enough against the male lead. Ugh. I'm sorry. It's just how my fanfic goes. I mean, who would be able to resist Naruto men? Sorry, in my mind they're bishounens in a tux, with beautiful eyes and chiseled jaws... so yeah...sue me. XD

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: No Return**

* * *

"Sasuke-sama, there's an urgent message for you."

Sakura watched the man clad in black suit whisper something to Sasuke's ear. After delivering the message, Sasuke waved the man off and turned to her.

"Sakura."

"Y-yes?"

"It seems like there's an urgent meeting I have to attend to. Would you be okay here by yourself?"

"Huh? O-of course! Go ahead. I'll be fine." She smiled.

"Very well. If there's anything you need, you can ask any of them for assistance."

Sasuke gestured towards the uniformed men who must be his body guards. She nodded.

"'Do enjoy the party, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Y-yes. Take care, Sasuke." She whispered as she stared at his frame which was now being blocked by two of his men following him.

She sighed.

 _'Hmm, would it be impolite to go back to Sasuke's suite now?'_ She wondered. _'He said he'll be back. So, I guess I'll just have to stay here then.'_

Sakura was in the middle of sulking when her stomach suddenly grumbled.

 _'Shoot!'_

She nervously looked from side to side to see whether someone heard such embarrassing sound but there was none.

Good thing the people were busy inside their own little bubble, and of course she's also thankful for the soft music playing in the background.

She still couldn't believe that a person could be this rich as she approached the buffet table. She understood the fantasies portrayed in magazines and televisions but as a simple girl from Mist, all the things around her are kinda difficult to swallow.

 _'I really don't want to appear pretentious but Sasuke did say to enjoy the party, so I guess…it's okay to pig out?'_ She thought.

Several men also had the audacity to approach her and engage her in a conversation. She understood most of what they were saying. It was probably one of the perks of having a rich friend back in Mist, but if they thought that they could charm her with their flowery words, then they were mistaken.

Nobody could charm her the way Sasuke did, that she even went as far as to allow him to touch her in places she couldn't even imagine.

"Sakura-san, you look flushed. Are you alright?" One of the men asked.

"Huh? Ah! Yes. It was probably the food, I think I ate something spicy." She sheepishly smiled.

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" Said the woman with long dark hair who suddenly joined the small group, taking all the attention away from her.

"What? Oh yes. Of course." She answered, tucking a tendril of her hair behind her ear as she suddenly felt self conscious because of the two extremely beautiful women who approached the group.

 _'They look like the celebrities I see in the television. Or are they models? Either way, they're all so beautiful and slim...'_ She thought as she looked at the plate she was holding which was still overflowing with food.

The other woman, the blonde one, spoke.

"Imagine slutting yourself to these guys right after what Sasuke-sama said."

"W-what? No. You're mistaken."

"Tell us. What did you do to get that close to him? Huh?" The woman suddenly attacked.

Sakura reflexively took a step back as both women stepped inside her personal space, looking down at her like she was some sort of dirt under their shoe.

The men surrounding her tried their best to mediate but it was no use.

"We've been trying our best to be acknowledged by Sasuke-sama...but you...what's a nobody like you doing at his side?" The other woman said, pointing a finger at her chest prompting her to take another step back.

"W-wait. Stop! I-I didn't do anything. I just helped Sasuke when he was injured. Any person could do that. Plus, I don't even know a thing about him-except that he's rich and has a tattoo on the side of his neck."

In an instant, it was as though the whole ballroom hall fell silent as the words came out of her lips. Then the murmurs started.

 _'What did she say?.'_

 _'She saw the seal.'_

 _'What is she still doing here?'_

 _'Maybe he's going to kill her later?'_

Sakura was confused. What were these people talking about? Whispering things about murder, power, and a cursed seal.

"T-that's impossible." She heard the blonde woman whisper.

"What are you talking about?"

The woman only shook her head and stared straight at her.

"You really don't know anything about Sasuke-sama, do you?"

Sakura shook her head.

"You said you saw a tattoo, right?"

"Yes. What about it?" Sakura asked.

"That mark on his neck is known as the cursed seal, and no one has seen it. Ever. It was said that if a person sees it, that person will die."

Sakura's heart suddenly skipped a beat because of what the woman said. Then she started chuckling nervously.

"W-what the hell are you talking about! That's ridiculous! As you can see I'm very much alive, geez. Are people in Konoha like this? Living on superstition? It's the 21st century. Get a grip people."

But as she said those words, Sakura found herself backing away from the crowd, seriously wanting to escape the suddenly suffocating atmosphere.

"I _—_ please excuse me. I need to go to the ladies room." She hastily said, and dashed towards the double doors where she came in.

Sakura felt conflicted as she began running to and from the hallways, searching for Sasuke.

How could those people _—_ those who were enjoying the party say those things towards Sasuke?

Wasn't Sasuke a good person? They're at his party right? Aren't those people friends?

Yes, their meeting was quite a peculiar incident, but if he was really a bad person, he should've harmed her already, right?

So, why?

Obviously, she had no idea who he was, but who was he to elicit such strong fear among all those people? If she remembered correctly, the Daimyo of the Fire Country wasn't surnamed Uchiha.

 _'But what's with all the body guards?'_ She thought as she hid herself in one corner when she saw a man clad in black suit coming her way.

When the man passed, Sakura continued moving until she stopped in front of a door upon hearing hushed conversations.

The voices were a little muffled but she was positive that one of them belonged to Sasuke.

Sakura tried knocking but it seemed as though her knock was unheard because they continued with the conversation.

She then flattened her ear on the surface of the door when she 'accidentally' turned the knob, opening the door slightly but not so much as to disturb the flow of conversation.

That's when she heard all the things she needed to hear, and now, all she wanted was to go home.

* * *

 _Inside the room, the brothers were talking..._

"Sasuke, it's good to see you in one piece. But I can't believe you got yourself slashed at, back in Kirigakure." Genma said as he accepted the glass of liquor from Sai who was distributing one to his brothers.

"They've made quite the retaliation, sending a few coffins back to us. We were worried that you might be in one of those." Sai added.

"Please, it was a small injury, that's all. It didn't even land on the right place if they really wanted me dead."

"Oi, teme. They wanted you dead alright. We've buried five of our men's bodies because of what happened."

"And what about them? There's nothing left to be buried on their part. They're nothing but ashes now. It's what happens when insects like them betray me and the Konoha mafia."

"Now, now, Sasuke. I don't think you want to be speaking like that in front of a lady. She's from Kirigakure after all." Kakashi suddenly uttered, earning bewildered looks from his brothers.

Tilting his head towards the door, Kakashi signaled Sai to move behind it. The latter noticed that the door was slightly ajar and that someone was at the other side-Sai jerked it open.

"Ah!"

Sakura appeared and nearly stumbled.

"Sakura." Sasuke called. "What's wrong? Is the party boring you?"

The men watched as Sasuke closed the distance in only a few short strides, but was surprised at the next turn of events _—_ except Kakashi.

* * *

 _'Konoha mafia? Was Uchiha Sasuke the head of the Konoha mafia?'_

Sakura heard everything as she stood dumbfounded and immobile behind the oak door.

Based on what she heard, a huge part of the business district in Kirigakure was now controlled by the organization.

 _'This-this isn't possible. I thought the Kyodaija was only a name of their corporation or something but...'_

The door suddenly swung open as a man who looked a little like Sasuke stared at her.

Sakura tried to speak but she couldn't move her lips. She also saw the way the others were looking at her but their features don't seem to register in her mind.  
Her hands suddenly felt cold and clammy, and she had difficulty swallowing her own saliva. She suddenly found herself slowly backing away.

Sasuke started to walk towards her, stopping just before her, and showing a her a glint of amusement in those onyx eyes of his.

"I-I want to go h-home. I-I still have school tomorrow, and...and work, and my b-boss might be looking for me already. I-I'm really grateful t-to you for this opportunity. It really is a dream, b-but I really need to go back." Sakura stuttered as she trembled in front of him.

She couldn't even take a step back when Sasuke reached for her face, gliding a finger on the side of her cheek.

"Sakura. I don't think you've understood me the first time."

The hand that was gently caressing her a few seconds back had now made a grab for her chin as Sasuke tilted her face, urging her to look directly at him.

"Didn't I say you couldn't leave? I've told you before. I always get what I want, and there's nothing I couldn't get. You won't be returning to your country, Sakura...Because you're mine."

"What are you talking about? This can't be happening. No. No!"

* * *

 _TBC_


	8. Chapter 8: Escape

_"Didn't I say you couldn't leave? I've told you before. I always get what I want, and there's nothing I couldn't get. You won't be returning to your country, Sakura...Because you're mine."_

 _"What are you talking about? This can't be happening. No. No!"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: Escape**

* * *

"W-what do you mean? You can't do something like this, Sasuke. You can't forbid me to go back to my country. Just who do you think you are to do such a thing?!" Sakura demanded.

All traces of fear disappeared from her eyes just by the thought of not being able to return to Kirigakure.

The Land of Mist was where she grew up. It was where her life had always revolved. Memories, good or bad, were all spent in that place, and even if her life had been in shambles for quite some time now, Kirigakure was her home, it was where she belonged.

But this man was acting as though she could never return. Why? Because he simply wouldn't permit her?—And so she needed answers.

 _Just who the hell was he to do such a thing?  
_  
Sakura watched Sasuke inhale before looking at her squarely in the eyes, and it was indeed a mistake for her to meet the man's gaze.

When green eyes clashed with dark ones, a cold shiver ran down her spine as all traces of kindness and amusement disappeared in those deep onyx eyes of his.

Suddenly, Sakura could no longer recognize the man in front of her as a menacing smirk replaced the amused one he always gave her.

"I am the leader of The Great Kyodaija, the most powerful organization in all of the five great countries."

Sakura stepped back as everything made sense to her now.

The private jet, the body guards, the wealth, and the fear from all those people in the party.

What they all said was true. Everything she heard was true.

The murders, the killings, people eliminated just because they betrayed the mafia…

Did Sasuke kill them all or did he order his men to kill for him? Was there even a difference? He was the type of man who has blood in his hands and she couldn't imagine herself ever feeling something for him.

 _'No. This can't be. I knew it things were too good to be true. I can't believe I let my heart be swept away by someone like him. Why am I so stupid?!'_

"I'm going back to Mist!" She screamed as she swiftly turned away from him and moved to dash towards the nearest elevator.

"And how would you do that?" She heard him ask, and she knew he was right. How would she leave Konoha without money, without anything?

Sakura faced him, eyes full of contempt.

"I'll wash dishes, serve tables, anything! If you say I can't go back then I'll just have to find a way to do it on my own!"

Sasuke smirked as he casually tucked his hands inside his pockets and started to walk in her direction.

"In that case, I have a great proposal."

In few short strides, he closed the distance between them, grabbed Sakura and twisted her, so that she was facing the men he was talking with a while back.

"You can sell your body." He whispered, but loud enough so that even the group of men who were a few steps in front of them heard it.

"If I allow each of my brothers to buy you for the night and allow them to have their way with you in exchange for a payment, I'm pretty sure you'd come up with enough money to even buy yourself a new house—not like the tiny rat hole you call home."

"What?! How dare you! Let go of me! Let go of me!"

"Oh? You don't want it? Then why don't you sell your body to me?" Sasuke whispered as his hands traveled down her body until his left hand slipped under the slit of her gown.

"In one night I will claim you and take your innocence, and you will scream with pleasure and beg for more."

"Stop it! Stop it! I said let me go!"

And Sasuke did, causing her to face him in anger as her right hand flew to his face, ending in a resounding slap that even made Genma and Naruto flinch. But Sasuke only smiled.

"If you were able to hit me, it's because I let you."

"How could you be so cruel?! I thought…I thought you were different! You made me believe in your lies. You…you're disgusting." She spat and quickly made a run for it.

Sakura couldn't believe it. How could she be so naive? From the very beginning she knew that there was something wrong—the kidnapping, the whispers, that arrogant smirk on his face, their first encounter—she knew everything seemed too good to be true!

How could she be so stupid?! Was there something wrong with her? Was she a masochist?! Did she really want to escape her life so bad that she allowed herself to be deceived like that?

 _'God, I'm so stupid.'_ She muttered under her breath as she harshly wiped the tears from her face before she got herself on the elevator and pushed for the ground floor.

* * *

It was Genma who broke the awkward silence by whistling before voicing out his opinion.

"Well, that was a little harsh."

"Aren't you going to follow her, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, worried as he followed Sakura's frame with his eyes before she disappeared on the elevator.

Sasuke merely rubbed his chin and straightened his tie.

"Just leave her be."

"Are you serious?! She doesn't know her way around here! She might get lost! We're not the only bad guys here Sasuke. There's a lot of dangerous people outside this building." Naruto insisted.

"I said, just leave her be!"

"Sasuke's right. We should just let her go for now...because if we were to follow the rules and be strict about this…that woman has to die. She just hit the boss. Her death shouldn't even be swift." Sai casually mentioned. "Right, Kakashi?"

But Kakashi remained silent. Instead, he was observing Sasuke.

This was the first time Kakashi saw his brother fume in obvious anger…and because of what? Because of that stupid woman he brought home?

"Kakashi? Genma? Say something." Naruto begged. That's when Genma spoke.

"Sasuke, it's your fault why things ended that way. Why'd you have to say such things to provoke her? I say you deserve that slap, and she has a mean right hand by the way. Imagine if that was a punch? Right? Right?"

But no one was laughing...

"Anyway. I'll be sending out some of our men to look for her. Naruto's right. Konoha is a dangerous place. Especially at night. She's still a woman, Sasuke."

"Didn't you just hear what I said? I said leave her be!"

Sasuke looked at each of them in the eye and dared them to make a move. When nobody budged, not even Naruto who was the most persistent, he turned his back onto them and walked back towards the function hall.

"Let's head back. The guests are probably waiting. A lot of multi-million dollar investments are waiting to be signed."

Genma and Naruto couldn't do a thing except to follow the others. But when Naruto fell into step beside Kakashi, he whispered his name and begged for his consideration.

Naruto knew that if Kakashi wanted, his power could be as equal as Sasuke's. Furthermore, he also had the capacity to make Sasuke agree on anything he said. And so Naruto tried.

"Kakashi, please."

But like his other brother, Kakashi merely gave him a side glance before he spoke.

"I don't give a shit whether that woman ends up dead in the morning. She's a pest, and you know it..." Then he walked away.

Naruto stopped walking and just looked at Kakashi's back.

Sometimes he wondered why his brothers ended up so heartless.

Was he the only one left normal among the group? Well there's Genma. Wait, he's a heartless bastard too—juggling women, left and right. He might have just taken pity on Sakura because she was cute.

 _'What's going to happen to her now?'_ Naruto wondered while he followed his brothers back hoping that Sasuke would change his mind at the very least.

* * *

 _TBC_


	9. Chapter 9: Desperate

**A/N:** The names which are unfamiliar in this story are all made up. They are not characters in Naruto. They are probably those whom I hated in all the mangas I've read up to now. LOL.

 **Warning:** This chapter **may** contain explicit and implied sexual scenes, if you are under the age of 18 or are easily offended, it is advised that you do not read this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9: Desperate**

* * *

There was a chill in the air when Sakura stepped out on the streets but that was the least of her worries.

She made sure to run with all her might without even looking back even though she had no idea where she was going. She only stopped when her feet could no longer take the pain because of the blisters from running in such high heels.

There were still a lot of people around and that gave her a little bit of comfort, and though the people around looked at her differently especially since she removed her shoes and started walking barefoot, she didn't mind.

All the judgmental looks and penetrating stares would no longer matter once she gets back to Kirigakure.

* * *

Sakura wandered for hours, searching for vacancies in small-time restaurants that were scattered along the streets, but there were none.

She begged all the shop owners to let her work even as a servant, a waitress, a dishwasher, anything—she even vowed to work overtime but nobody wanted to accept her.

When she was able to find one shop with a vacancy sign at the front, she thought that the female owner was willing to accept her. However…

"What? So, you're telling me that this isn't a reality TV show? And here I thought that I could use the publicity to boost my restaurants popularity!"

"B-but, I'm willing to work for you, Obasan, please. I can do anything that you want me to do. I can even be an all-around maid if you want." Sakura begged.

"No. Get out! You ain't fooling anybody with that style of yours. Wearing an expensive dress like that! Who would believe anything you say?" The woman spat, chasing her away with the feather duster she was holding which she used for dusting before closing up shop.

"No. You're mistaken. This is just…"

"Who knows if you're a daughter of some syndicate leader, huh? Do you want me beheaded? Or probably a con artist! It's difficult to trust people now! Even the innocent faced ones can double cross you."

The woman barked before going inside her shop and slamming the door in her face, leaving Sakura alone with nowhere to go.

A lot of shops and restaurants have also began closing since it was already past twelve midnight, but Sakura refused to give up and went on walking.

 _'I should just probably go to a police station for the night…at least for a place to sleep. But wouldn't that make me look suspicious? They might ask me for documents I don't have.'_ She worried as she continued to trail the side of the road slowly.

The night was cold and she had no choice but to wear her heels again because the concrete ground felt frosted under her feet.

 _'What if they put me to jail after finding out that I have illegally entered this country? Would they even believe my story if I told them the truth?'_

All these were swirling inside her head when she saw a hard-to-miss _'wanted: urgent'_ sign in one of the glass windows of a shop. It was a few blocks away from the previous one, and it was still open based on the lights she saw on the inside.

But before going in, she stopped and studied the poster and the establishment carefully. It certainly looked like a fancy restaurant despite the poster not providing much information about what they were looking for, but she was sure that she fit the qualifications.

 _-Female_

 _-18 to 25 years old_

 _-With pleasing personality, and good communication skills_

 _-Able to adjust schedule depending on work demands._

It was perfect!

She could just explain her side to the employer concerning her lack of documents, and even if they pay her minimum wage she'd take it!

What's important was for her to be able to save enough money for her to go home. The other things like clothing and shelter, she'll just find a way to solve all those as she goes.

After all, all these are temporary because she was sure that she'd make it back to her country.

 _'Right. Okay. Fix yourself, Sakura and go in. You have to get this job no matter what. Pray to the gods that everything goes well. You can do it!'_ She internally affirmed. And after taking a deep breath and encouraging herself, the bells on the door jingled and she entered.

* * *

"Hmm…hmmm…" The woman with the artistically pinned up hair circled her as she stood at the center of the office-like room.

After speaking to the female barista at the counter, she was ushered inside a private room at the back of the restaurant to meet the owner, Lady Yuzuya.

She was relieved to see a beautiful woman in her early thirties sitting on the swivel chair when she entered.

Now, she was currently being assessed.

"I won't ask you where you got that dress and shoes because clearly if you can afford to buy such items, then you wouldn't have to be so desperately looking for work."

 _'Ugh. How much does this dress cost? Should I have sold it instead?!'_ Sakura mentally frowned.

"However…" Yuzuya cut her thoughts, "—we do need an immediate replacement, and it seems like you have everything we're looking for." She beamed, making Sakura's heart swell because she couldn't believe her luck.

"Please, I am willing to do anything I can." She begged again in order to secure the position whatever it was.

"I don't have the final say though. My boss still has to see you." Yuzuya told her as she absent-mindedly played at the corners of the stacks of documents on her table before deciding to pick up the phone on its cradle.

"Uhm. Would it be possible to meet him now? I would really love to work for the shop." Sakura said, but the woman only raised her index finger at her, signaling her to be quiet as she dialed the phone and talked to someone at the other end of the line.

A few minutes later, Sakura was following Lady Yuzuya towards a back alley and up a set of stairs which was only a few meters away from the shop.

When they arrived, Sakura noticed that the place looked like a gambling house, and she suddenly felt nervous.

The woman led her further towards a more private part of the gambling place until they reached a double door which was guarded by two, tough looking men.

It reminded her of Sasuke's men.

 _'Ugh. Stop thinking about him!'_ She ordered herself when Lady Yuzuya asked her to stay put.

Sakura watched her enter the door, shutting it behind her which now left her with the guards.

 _'At least they're leaving me alone.'_ She thought as she waited for the woman.

After several minutes, Sakura was summoned inside but was surprised when she learned that Lady Yuzuya wouldn't stay with her.

"Don't worry, dear. You're in good hands. Just do your best." She said, smiling sweetly at her before exiting the room.

Sakura gulped, trying to swallow her nerves because she had no idea what to expect inside. But the moment she stepped in, she was in awe of the stylish decor of the room which matched the handsome man sitting behind the wide wooden desk.

"You must be Sakura. My name is Hyousuke." He said as he stood from his seat and walked towards her.

"G-good evening, Hyousuke-san." She greeted.

"Haha. Such a formal woman. Please sit down." He chuckled as he ushered her towards the long, leather sofa while he sat at the single one closest to her corner and continued the conversation from where they left off.

"So I heard you were looking for a job?"

"Y-yes! I can cook, I can clean. Basically I'm an all-around person." She said, selling herself to the man, hoping that he'd accept her.

"That's great! I do need a person who's willing to do anything." He hummed, while rubbing a finger at the bottom of his lip as though thinking. Sakura took this as a sign of a double take which might cost her possible employment, and so she spoke…

"Then you don't have to find somebody else because that's me!" She hastily added before the man begins to have any more secondary thoughts.

For some unknown reason, Hyousuke smirked at her and there was a glint in his eyes which she couldn't grasp the meaning of.

"Oh. Really, then perhaps you could show me other services you're good at?" He asked.

Sakura watched him adjust his sitting position as he leaned further on the sofa, opening his legs wide in front of her. However, she still wasn't able to catch his drift.

"Uhh. You mean laundry?"

There was a moment of silence after what she said before Hyousuke suddenly bursted out laughing which also made Sakura nervously chuckle just in case there was really something funny.

In the blink of an eye, Hyousuke was already beside her, cupping her face and pressing her cheeks together as he hovered his face over her.

"Ahh. So what Yuzuya said was true. We have an innocent one in the house."

"H-huh?"

Suddenly, he was purring his words and Sakura was pushed further back on the sofa while he kept drawing near until she could already feel his breath on the shell of her ear.

"Unfortunately, even though I trust her so much, it is imperative that I test you for myself just to be sure." He whispered.

"Wha-what do you mean? Sir?" Sakura choked out but Hyousuke only briefly looked at her before he smirked.

"This."

Hyousuke pinned her down on the sofa which startled her, leaving her no room to react. She suddenly felt a hand groping under the slit of her gown, cupping her privates as he pressed his groin on her leg which made it difficult for her to move.

"So, you ready to provide me for an all-around service?" He mockingly asked, and Sakura couldn't do anything but to scream in her mind because she just finally realized what was happening. Yuzuya was a pimp, and this man was now her employer.

"N-no. Please. Nooo!"

* * *

 _TBC_


	10. Chapter 10: Stay

**A/N:** The names which are unfamiliar in this story are all made up. They are not characters in Naruto. They are probably those whom I hated in all the mangas I've read up to now. LOL.

 **Warning:** This chapter **may** contain violence, rape and somewhat crazy, unreasonable characters. If you are under the age of 18 or are easily offended, please proceed with caution if you still wish to read further. Thank you.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10: Stay**

* * *

"N-no. Please. Nooo!" Sakura squirmed as she fought desperately to push Hyousuke off her. She couldn't believe this was happening! This was the very reason why she ran away from Sasuke.

 _'Sasuke. Oh god.'_ She sobbed as she remembered what happened to her earlier that night.

If she knew that this was going to happen to her, she'd rather have Sasuke do this to her than any other man, but there was no room for that now because of what was happening before her eyes.

She felt Hyousuke's rough hands claw under her dress, tugging at her flimsy underwear which he badly wanted to tear while he lavished her neck and her still clothed breasts like a mad man by planting forceful kisses on her skin.

"Help! Help me! Help!" Sakura screamed because she still couldn't release herself from the man's single handed grip.

"You can scream all you want but no one's going to hear you. This room's sound proof, so by all means scream because it really turns me on."

A wave of doom flashed before her eyes the moment she heard what the man said. Her fear suddenly tripled upon realizing that she had no escape.

 _Why? Why was this happening to her? If only she hadn't stepped foot in Konoha then none of these would have happened. If only she went home straight that day, then she wouldn't have met Sasuke!_

Uncontrollable tears now escaped her eyes as Hyousuke continued to drag his hands around her body.

"Perfect! Perfect!" He grinned as he tore her dress apart, revealing her perky breasts and porcelain skin.

"I'll be taking the money you make from prostitution. You're going to make me rich! But first, let me train you." The man exclaimed as he released her hands from his grip only to use them to cup her breasts as he sucked on her skin.

"No! Stop! Stop this!" Sakura struggled as she involuntarily arched her back when she felt the man's filthy mouth on her skin.

This allowed her to inch her way up the sofa until she successfully grabbed a hold of the vase which was on top of a small table right beside the sofa. She then used all her strength to smash the medium sized porcelain vase on the man's head which resulted to him, screaming in his pain as the shattered pieces rained on them.

Hyousuke's hands immediately let go of her body to cradle his wounded head. That's when Sakura used such opportunity to deliver a powerful kick on his mid-section until she was able to scramble her way out from under him.

"You, bitch! Get back here!" The man bellowed as he ran after Sakura who was scrambling her way towards the door. Fortunately for him, he was able to grab the hem of her tattered dress, successfully tripping her until he was once again on top of her.

"Get off me!" Sakura screamed as she clawed at his face, refusing to be trapped by him once again. However, her feisty nature pissed the man off that he no longer held himself back when he slapped Sakura's face with the back of his hand.

That's when the door slammed open and multiple men clad in black suits filled the room in mere seconds as Hyousuke's heart temporarily stopped beating.

There by the door stood one of Konoha's most powerful man, Uchiha Sasuke—and the cold piercing glare he had in his eyes could not be denied.

Hyousuke immediately scrambled to his feet as he faced the man in the charcoal suit.

He couldn't deny the trembling feeling that coursed through his body as he tried to maintain eye contact with the head of the Kyodaija.

"U-Uchiha-sama!" He gulped while he tried to straighten his disheveled clothes.

"What services could my lowly shop do for you?"

By this time, one of Sasuke's men entered the room, dragging behind him one of Hyousuke's women, Yuzuya.

"Hyousuke! Hyousuke! Help me!" Yuzuya screamed, but she was shoved in front and was kicked in the back of her knees, forcing her to kneel before everyone inside the room.

The woman screamed in pain while Hyousuke nervously chuckled.

"I...I don't think...uhh... I apologize if she isn't to your liking, Uchiha-sama but! Haha! My humble shop had just received a really good woman!" He enticed Sasuke as he glanced towards Sakura who was crouched in one corner, hiding her body from the rest.

Hyousuke was about to take a step towards Sakura when he heard the click of a gun and saw that Sasuke really had one pointed at him.

"What's the meaning of this? What's wrong my Lord? I'll...I'll give that woman to you for free! Just don't..."

But Sasuke's glare intensified as few simple words left his mouth, sealing Hyousuke's immediate death.

"That's my woman."

"Wha?!"

Sakura covered her ears and cowered from the sight but the sound of the gun shot still penetrated her to her very core.

When she found the courage to look at the scene, she saw Hyousuke's lifeless body on the ground, while his blood seeped through the carpeted floor.

The next thing Sakura heard was the scream of the woman who brought her to the shop as she clawed her way towards Hyousuke's dead body. But even before she could reach him, another gunshot reverberated through the air as another lifeless body fell on the floor.

Sasuke had just shot the woman whose body fell a few inches away from Hyousuke, and Sakura watched how the blood of the two dead bodies co-mingled until it became like a one big puddle at the center of the room.

Sakura then felt something warm cover her shoulders and realized that a coat had just been placed over her body. But when she turned to look, Sasuke was already a few steps away with his back turned on her.

"Make sure to clean this mess up." He ordered before he stepped out of the door and walked away.

Sakura was still trembling from what she had just witnessed, but the warmth of the coat that enveloped her gave her strength to run after Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Wait! Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he heard Sakura call his name. However, instead of turning around to face her, Sasuke suddenly punched the rough wall which startled the woman behind him.

"Why?" He whispered under his breath.

"I—I..."

"Were you really that desperate to leave for you to sell your body like this?!"

"What?! No! You're mistaken!"

"I could give you anything, Sakura. Anything. Money, power, fame. Just name it. Just...don't do this…don't leave. Stay."

Sakura was a little taken aback by what she heard. She had not expected to hear such a thing from a man who holds so much power in his hands, he could practically get everything he wanted.

But here he was, begging for something he could obviously take by force.

Sakura had never felt something like this before. For someone who spent her waking life working and living for another, no one had ever made her feel so important.

So her heart couldn't help but ache when she saw the sincerity in Sasuke's eyes when he faced her as he said those words.

Her heart suddenly screamed his name notwithstanding the fact of what he just did before her eyes.

 _Yes, she was scared_. So scared of the reality that her heart was beating for a man who was so dangerous. One who had no second thoughts on pulling the trigger. One who could probably dump her like a trash if he wanted to.

But all those things vanished when he asked her one question.

"Tell me…how can I win over your heart?"

Surprised by his words, Sakura lost all the things she wanted to ask as her heart took over her actions, ran towards Sasuke, cupped his face, and kissed him without any reservations.

"I don't know what's happening anymore. But if there was one thing I'm sure of...it's that, I want your warmth and nothing more." She whispered on Sasuke's lips as the latter held him close like he never wanted to let her go.

* * *

Kakashi stepped inside the room where the two dead bodies lay.

He went near Sai when he saw his brother studying the corpse of the man Sasuke just shot.

There was a clean bullet right in the middle of his forehead, but aside from that, there was also an evident head wound and multiple scratches on the man's face.

"Looks to me like the woman put up a fight." Sai calmly stated as he nudged the corpse with his shoe after standing up.

"Whether the woman put up a fight or not, this man's dead anyway. What? With all the fraudulent accounts on their records? This shop owes the mafia thousands! It was only a matter of time before we found out about this." Genma exclaimed as he sat himself behind the dead owner's desk, shutting the accounting books as he looked at all the uniformed men who began to _'clean'_ the mess away.

"Well maybe, if you weren't so lazy on collecting mafia money, it wouldn't have escalated to this extent." Naruto pointed out as he too, entered the office.

"Let's not blame one another." Kakashi suddenly spoke. "Let this be a lesson to all those who conduct business in our territory to observe our rules strictly or else."

"Agreed." The other three responded in unison.

After a while…

"Now where did Sasuke bring that little lady? He's selling her right? One plane ticket for a night of fun?" Genma snickered as he played the unlit cigarette with his fingers…when Naruto spoke again.

"I wouldn't joke that way if I were you."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Let it go, Naruto. I also wanna see him get shot in the head." Kakashi quipped before exiting the room with a smirk.

* * *

TBC


	11. Chapter 11: Story Without a Happy Ending

**CHAPTER 11: A Story Without a Happy Ending**

* * *

Things had escalated so fast that Sakura had no idea how Sasuke had brought her home. What's even weirder was, they weren't back on the penthouse suite where he first brought her, instead, Sasuke had driven her towards an exclusive estate where a Spanish style mansion was visible even from afar.

"Don't move," Sasuke ordered when he stopped the car in front of the mansion.

He swiftly got off from behind the driver's seat and walked towards Sakura's side only to carry her on his arms like she weighed nothing but a feather.

The servants have also gathered on the entrance to the mansion but they had their heads bowed down as Sasuke passed them all and proceeded up the grand staircase.

Sakura on the other hand, still felt embarrassed as she buried her face on Sasuke's chest. She was only able to lift her head when she felt him lowering her on the edge of the porcelain tub as he examined the scrapes and swelling on her feet.

"Y-you don't have to look at them so intently. I'm fine."

But his only response was to open the faucet as it slowly filled the tub with hot water. Sasuke then stood up to fetch the medicine kit. He then knelt in front of Sakura as he began tending to her wounds. She tried her best not to squirm.

"Sasuke, stop. It seems that you're forgetting the fact that I was the one who tended to your wounds from before."

"And that's the reason why I'm tending to yours now. Get in the water." Sasuke ordered, but Sakura refused to move because she was too embarrassed to strip naked in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke eventually asked. That's when Sakura noticed that he was in the middle of undressing.

"I...my body...that man... I feel so dirty." She choked as beads of tears started to form on the corners of her eyes.

Sakura felt warm hands cup her cheeks as Sasuke gently forced her to look at him.

"It's okay now. You don't have to be scared. I'm here." He whispered as he gently took off the coat he gave her and sent it crumpling down the floor.

Sasuke then guided her in getting inside the tub as he soon followed which caused the water to rise and overflow.

He sat behind her, encasing her between his strong muscular thighs as he gently lathered the shower gel on her arms, back and shoulders, gently massaging her body with his warm, big hands.

There was no conversation that took place. It was only the sound of the gentle sloshing of water that could be heard as Sakura laid her back on Sasuke's broad chest.

After a while, Sasuke spoke.

"Are you feeling better?"

It was indeed a peculiar question to ask especially after what happened to her that night.

She got heartbroken, was almost raped, and saw two people die before her very eyes—she should be in shock right now—but she wasn't. Instead, she felt as though she was in the most comfortable place in the world.

Sakura then tilted her head to the side and answered.

"I'm fine."

She watched as Sasuke gently smiled at her and kissed the side of her temple. He then enclosed her in a warm embrace while the bubbles surrounded them in a quiet peace.

Sakura was now lying in bed with Sasuke on her side; however, she was finding it difficult to fall asleep.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

Sasuke's eyes landed on hers and there she saw sadness in those usually cold, onyx gaze of his.

"I don't have stories with happy endings, Sakura." He whispered as he travelled his eyes back towards the ceiling.

"Any...any story will do." She said as she clutched onto Sasuke's shirt and moved her body closer.

His arm that was already wrapped around her held her tighter as he let out a sigh and eventually began to tell a story...

"There was once a child who just got home from school only to find his beloved parents swimming in their own pool of blood. He was seven years old back then. Too early to be an orphan. Too young to be faced with the cruel realities of life."

Sakura gulped but she urged Sasuke to continue.

"H-how did his parents die? Does the boy know who killed them?"

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment before he resumed the story.

"They were butchered like pigs. And yes, the boy knew who killed them."

"Who?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"It was someone who was also a part of the boy's family. It was the boy's older brother."

Sakura began chewing on her bottom lip. "But why?"

"The boy had been born with a cursed mark imprinted on his skin. It was believed that it would bring misfortune and demise to the family. In truth, the parents of that boy were actually scared of him, so they plotted on killing him instead, and the older brother knew of such that's why he did what he did. The brother believed that it was the only way to protect the boy because he loved the boy very much. Even so, the older brother still left and disappeared, leaving the boy abandoned and fending for himself."

"What happened next?"

"Because the boy was so confused on why his beloved parents had to die, the boy sought revenge for seven years—but before that—several weeks after the boy became an orphan, while he was running away from the cops because he stole a loaf of bread, an extremely wealthy man found him and saw the mark on his skin. The wealthy man wanted to take the boy away with him.

"Did the man take the boy?" Sakura asked.

"The boy fought back at first and told the man that the mark was a curse, but the man told the boy that it was actually a mark of fortune, and that it would bring a lot of luck to his business. And since it was the boy's first time to hear such kind words from a stranger regarding the mark he feared the most, the boy went with the man…and was raised like a part of the man's family along with his new brothers.

"Did...did the boy and his older brother eventually meet?"

"Yes." Sasuke sighed. "Like I said, the boy sought revenge for seven years. Seven years later, he was able to exact his revenge…"

The next few words which Sakura heard seemed to be like thorns being dragged from Sasuke's throat. Nevertheless, he still continued, as his final words became the ending of the story.

"That boy...killed his older brother...with a single shot to the heart. He was fourteen then."

A moment of silence passed until Sakura let out a small hiccup. It turned out that she was trying her best to hold her tears in, and Sasuke was startled because of this. He then immediately propped himself up on his elbows and wiped the tears off her cheek.

"Shh, don't cry. Why are you crying?" He asked as Sakura snuggled to the warmth of his touch.

"It must have been painful..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed because he did not expect such a reaction coming from her after such an awful story. The only other ones who knew were his brothers and the one who adopted him. Aside from them, no one. And since they were all raised in similar circumstances, they understood his actions back then.

It was actually Sasuke's first time to have shared such a very important piece of his life to a complete stranger. He expected judgment or even disgust, but instead, he was met with Sakura's honest feelings.

 _It was as though she understood him._

Yes, it was painful. And if he could take things back and change his past, he would. But all those have already come and gone. His memories and his experiences have shaped him to who he was now. And so, the only thing left for him to do was to move forward…

That was when Sasuke realized that the woman who shed tears for him should never be a part of his life...

Unless he wanted to ruin her like how he ruined everyone whom he loved…

And so he decided…

 _It was probably best to just let her go._ He thought as he lulled Sakura to sleep.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Do check out the note on my profile dated, **September 14, 2018.** Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12: The Distraction

**Chapter 12: The Distraction**

* * *

Sakura felt like she had just gotten closer with Sasuke.

After all the things that happened last night, and with the things which Sasuke shared, Sakura felt that no matter how strong she guarded her heart against the idea of falling in love, she couldn't help but break those same walls only for Sasuke to enter.

She had never felt such strong feelings of affection towards another person. Even the idea of falling in love to an extremely powerful human being terrified her...

However, she saw everything with her eyes that night. She saw Sasuke's gentleness, warmth, and vulnerability; and despite how horrible his past may have been and how cold of a person he may have become, there was still a considerable amount of goodness in his heart that only she could see.

Sasuke was only hiding the pain brought by his past that's why, he too, had built an impenetrable wall around his heart... Sakura understood that, and for him, she was willing to throw her previous life away. She was willing to stay. She just had to tie some loose ends back home before she could finally settle with Sasuke like how he said he wanted.

* * *

It was after breakfast when Sakura decided to broach the topic. She followed Sasuke with her eyes as the latter was getting ready to leave.

"Uhm, Sasuke? You see… I left some important things back in Kirigakure? So if it's possible…"

"Prepare for your flight back to Mist. Your plane will be leaving at 1PM. For the meantime, you can utilize my men as you wish. You will be under their protection until your plane arrives. Good bye, Sakura."

"Huh?!"

"As for the debts which your family left back home, everything's been taken cared of."

"What?! Sasuke, wait!"

But he was already out the door before Sakura could even make a step forward. She tried to run after him but she was stopped by Sasuke's men who were guarding their bedroom door.

Wha—what the hell just happened? Did I do something wrong? Was I too full of myself? Did I get my hopes too high up? Was it a mistake for me to fall in love?

Sakura was screaming Sasuke's name. She demanded for answers, but he never made an effort to look back. Instead, she was left with a memory of his back towards her, until eventually, he disappeared.

* * *

Sasuke had just closed a business deal and was back at the family mansion with his brothers.

They were all individually wealthy enough to afford to lounge around the liquor bar in the middle of the morning when everyone should be off to work.

This was the life of a mafioso, and the five of them were lucky enough to have been adopted into such family.

"Seems to me like you didn't bring with you your little poochie." Genma teased Sasuke as he fixed himself a glass of jack and coke. Sasuke only gave him a stern look when Sai decided to answer on behalf of his brother.

"Seems to me like you're doing a lot of drinking when you should be helping out at the university."

"Puh-lease. Each of us know that we're only staying at our posts in the university in order to protect 'the prince'" Genma huffed as his eyes rolled over to Sasuke, when Naruto interrupted.

"But where is Sakura anyway? Did you leave her at home? Won't she get bored?" He asked.

"I'm sending her back." Sasuke quietly replied.

"What?!" Genma and Naruto asked in unison.

"That's a surprise." Genma said as he walked over to where Sasuke was seated and propped himself on the armchair of the sofa beside his brother.

"Why'd you send the girl back? Lousy lover? Not good enough in bed? Doesn't know how to—" Genma made a circle out of his other hand and moved it back and forth towards his face while his tongue protruded at the side of his cheek. That's when he received a resounding smack at the back of his head from Kakashi.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Quit bugging him. He has his reasons." Kakashi stated.

"But I thought, you…" Naruto started as he stared intently at Sasuke.

Sasuke knew what Naruto was thinking. He also thought that there was something. Hell! He thought that she was the one. Actually, Sasuke knew that she was the one. It was the reason why he was letting her go! Because she was too pure to belong to him. He'd only taint her with his hands, and Sasuke didn't want that.

But as the clock ticked closer to 1, Sasuke felt more and more restless by the minute. Was it right to let her go? Would it be selfish of him to ask her to stay? What if she realized that she made a mistake?

Sasuke saw the warmth and understanding in her eyes despite everything he did to her so far. He wasn't sure if Sakura just failed to understand that he belonged to the most powerful mafia in Konoha, and what it meant. She just simply treated him differently.

She had no ulterior motives, no deceit. She didn't ask for money, fame or power even when he could easily give it to her with a snap of his fingers-and it just made him feel things that no woman had ever made him feel before.

They simply laid in bed, basking in each other's warmth...and to Sasuke, he felt complete.

Dammit! What's happening to me?! He asked himself. Then he heard Kakashi speak.

"It's good that you're learning to get rid of the distractions in your life, Sasuke…but you know… there are instances when those things that you think are distractions…turn out to be the ones you actually need. You just never know until it's already too late."

Sasuke's gaze narrowed at Kakashi as he tried to decipher the meaning behind his words.

"Kakashi?" He called.

"Hm?"

"Can I borrow your car keys?"

Kakashi brought out his key from his pocket and threw it towards Sasuke who caught it with his left hand as he stood up. Sasuke then grabbed his coat and stormed out, leaving his brothers stupefied, except for Kakashi.

"I thought you hated the girl?" Genma suddenly asked.

"Yeah, you were even prepared to dispose of her if need be. So why?" Sai added. But Kakashi simply shook his head towards his brothers in dismay and shrugged.

"Our father had always told us to take care of the business and let it grow. Have you seen the look on our brother's face?" Kakashi asked. "Yes, the girl was a distraction. But if he didn't get her back, Sasuke would be even more distracted, and that's really bad for business."

The three other men simply shrugged as they refused to make sense of things. After all, if there was one person who knew Sasuke the most, it would be Kakashi.

* * *

 **A/N:** For those of you who were kind enough to ask how I was during the storm, I'm happy to say that I'm fine, and so is my family. Though a part of our roof flew off, and our heavy, metal gate was knocked down by the wind (I really don't know how the wind did it. Our metal gate was removed from its hinges...), we're still fine.

 _# **GuardianOfTheThunderStorms**_

Unfortunately, our city may suffer a two-week power outage because of the damage the storm has done.

Thank heavens for our generator and my mobile data!

Have a safe week everyone!

* * *

TBC


End file.
